squad_plotagonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mats (Timeline-1)
"What have you done to my lover?" - Mats about Leo Mats is a recurring character in Squad Season 1 and 2. He is the Maths teacher on the school the Squad is attending. In Season 1 we see him falling in love with his student Leo. When Leo get's kidnapped he teams up with Alice to rescue him. In Season 2 he is cheating on Leo with fellow teacher Talis. Biography Background Mats at some point started a teaching carrier at a highschool. He helps students Alice and Tilda to become A-barn. Season 1 Falling in love with Leo Mats tells Leo that he is failing in maths but there is one way for him to become an A-barn like Tilda and Alice. Mats confesses his strong feelings for Leo but Leo rejects him which leads to Mats forcing him to have sex with him. Looking for Leo Leo mysteriously disappears which leaves Mats very worried. He questions everyone at the school and screams about Leo being kidnapped. His main suspect for awhile is Filip. The Rescuing of Leo When he finds out Tilda and Billie is behind the kidnapping he teams up with Alice to rescue his lover. He succeeds and Leo is starting to realize he has feeling for Mats. Mats and Leo share their first kiss in the hideout. Season 2 Cheating with Talis Mats finds himself kissing fellow teacher Talis. He likes it but feels bat for Leo. When he tries to leave Talis demands that he stay. When Leo finds out about this he becomes very depressed and start dressing emo. Mats' Suicide Attempt Leo and Mats start to argue a lot and Mats tries to explain that Talis forced him to do what he did. Leo does not believe him. Mats decides that live is no longer worth living if he can't have his Leo. He then tires to overdose on pills but fails. The Lovers Reunion Leo finds out about Mats' suicide attempt. He decides to believe that Mats is telling the truth and goes to his house to tell him this. Leo meets Mats and forgives him. Personality Mats is the dominant type and he's very jealous. Still he's a hopeless romantic who believes love can conquer anything. Relationships Leo Mats and Leo are lovers. Mats is a maths teacher and Leo is his student. They were first very insecure about coming out to people because of the big age difference but eventually did. Talis Talis and Mats had for awhile a secret romantic relationship. Mats enjoyed it in the beginning but when he wanted to stop Talis forced him to keep on. Eventually they brake up because Mats wanted to be with Leo. Clothes & Style Mats is always seen wearing a red hoodie and sweatpants. He has square glasses and thin gray hair. According to one of the writers he is the character with most resemblance to his real life counterpart. Appearances Squad Season 1 * Episode 1 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 7 * Episode 8 * Episode 9 * Episode 10 Squad Season 2 * Episode 1 * Episode 2 (only mentioned) * Episode 3 (only mentioned) * Episode 4 (only mentioned) * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 9 * Episode 10 Behide the Scenes & More Fun Facts * Mats is the is the only teacher shown in Season 1. * He is the oldest character on the show. Behind the Scenes * The real life counterpart does not know about this character. * His real life counterpart is nothing like this. He only has the same look and name. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBTQ+ characters Category:Teachers Category:Adults Category:Homosexual characters Category:Recurring Characters